Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device, and particularly to a layout structure of a semiconductor device.
Description of Related Art
Large-current semiconductor devices in integrated circuits often occupy significant areas in core circuit. For instance, in an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection circuit, an ESD clamp is required to occupy a significant area in the core circuit, so as to instantaneously transmit a great amount of transient current (i.e., ESD current). Another example is the output stage of a power integrated circuit (power IC). Since the output stage of the power IC is required to instantaneously provide a great amount of current to a load circuit, the power transistor of the output stage needs to occupy a significant area in the core circuit.